1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus, method, and computer-readable recording medium for controlling a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, there are printing apparatuses that can print images on multiple types of printing media. Such printing apparatuses allow images to be printed on, for example, printing papers with different surface characteristics such as plain paper and glossy paper, or printing papers of various sizes. Specifically, the user sets printing paper of desired size and type in a printing apparatus, and registers the size and type of this printing medium as print settings. Then, when the user gives a print instruction, an image is printed in accordance with the print settings registered in the printing apparatus.
When changing the print settings and causing printing to be executed anew in such a printing apparatus, a printing medium corresponding to the changed print settings needs to be set in the printing apparatus by the user. At this time, appropriate printing may not be performed in some cases if the user does not set the printing medium.
In Japanese Patent No. 4915330, it is described that paper information, which indicates information such as the size and type of the printing paper to be used in printing, is stored into a memory unit as print settings. Further, it is described that in a case where a printing apparatus is instructed to execute printing in accordance with print settings different from the print settings stored in the memory unit, a warning for prompting the user to confirm the printing paper is displayed, and the instructed printing is restricted.
However, in the related art mentioned above, printing is restricted when the print settings stored in the memory unit are changed. Accordingly, there are cases where printing is restricted even though the user has changed the print settings and has set an appropriate printing medium corresponding to the changed print settings.
For example, suppose that in a case where a printing apparatus including a FAX function is set so as to use plain paper in printing FAX-received images, the user confirms that plain paper is to be used in printing FAX-received images, and sets plain paper. However, in the related art mentioned above, in a case where printing is executed in accordance with print settings other than plain paper prior to printing of FAX-received images, the print settings stored in the memory unit and the print settings for the printing of the FAX-received images are different. Consequently, printing of the FAX-received images is restricted even though the user has set plain paper.